Cato and Katniss: Lust, Love and Danger
by RichardJ
Summary: Cato is a dangerous and skilful warrior. He's also arrogant and extremely self-centred. He's a bad boy by any mother's definition and he's proud of it. So why is Katniss drawn to him as the start of the 74th Hunger Games approaches? Why does she place herself in danger just to be with him? Surely she can't believe she can tame the beast in him?
1. The Midnight Swim

Suzanne Collins is acknowledged as the creator of the Hunger Games characters and story.

This short story is told from Cato's point of view. The same events told from the point of view of Katniss are told in _Katniss and Cato: Love in Dangerous Waters_ (Fan Fiction story ID 10188003).

1: The midnight swim

It's nearly midnight. Tomorrow is the last morning of training, and the final assessments are in the afternoon. Two days after that we will be inside the Hunger Games arena fighting for our lives. Six years of competitive training in the District Two academy have gained me the dubious honour of being the District Two male tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. Clove had to go through the same process to become the female tribute, although in her case I think she enjoyed the brutality of the final elimination rounds. No one was killed in those rounds, but maiming your opponent was well within the rules. I won the male competition easily enough, but I can't say I enjoyed the bloodshed.

I lie in bed unable to sleep despite everything so far going to plan. The traditional alliance between the District One and District Two tributes is already working well. Between us, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and I have intimidated nearly all the other districts' tributes. I'm fairly certain this year's Hunger Games will see a victor from among the four of us. Only the boy from Eleven seems strong enough to be a serious challenger. As for the girls, apart from Clove and Glimmer, I don't rate any of them as potential victors. The red-haired girl from Five is clever, the young one from Eleven is agile, and the frosty looking one from Twelve is an enigma. But apart from Clove, none of the girls show the ruthlessness to be a victor. When it comes to the crunch, they will hesitate and forfeit their lives as a result.

So what is keeping me awake? I know the answer to that question all too well, and thinking about it just makes Roger go harder. My mentors, Cassius and Enobaria, are aware of my problem. Although Cassius treats it as a big joke, he has at least offered a solution. He's says it is quite normal at this stage of the Games, particularly when things are going so well. It is partly a product of our academy training. We are taught to believe a mighty warrior about to enter battle is entitled to prove his manliness to a girl in the most intimate ways imaginable. Cassius has offered to purchase the services of one or more young women to tend to Roger's needs, but I don't want a prostitute. Nor am I going to force my attentions on an unwilling partner. No, I want a girl who willingly submits herself to my desires. Enobaria tells me I'm being too picky. In other circumstances I might have approached Clove, but I'm the wrong gender for her tastes. Besides, she is just as likely to kill me as lie with me. We are temporary allies, not friends.

After tossing and turning for a while I decide there is no point in staying in bed. Perhaps a swim in the pools down on the training level will help. At this time of night there will be nobody about. The security cameras will be watching, but after years of being under constant surveillance, I've grown ambivalent to the presence of security cameras. I slip my dressing gown on to hide my nudity and head for the elevator. It is only then that I remember that at this time of night the elevators are controlled from the security desk at the entrance to the Training Centre. Will I be allowed to leave our apartment before morning?

I summon the elevator which arrives almost immediately. I enter the car, but nothing happens when I press the button to go to the basement where the swimming pool is located.

"State the purpose of your journey," says a bored sounding male voice over the elevator intercom.

"I'm going for a swim," I reply, politely but firmly.

"Very well," comes the reply after a few seconds delay. The elevator begins to move. The doors open onto the basement level where the training rooms and the swimming pool are located. As I thought, no one is about. I walk to where the swimming pools are located. I would never had known they were here had Cassius not pointed them out to me earlier in the week. Cassius said that since we weren't offered any training in the swimming pool this year, it is unlikely the Hunger Games arena will contain any significant stretches of water. I hope he is right. I can swim but not sufficiently well to compete with the swimming skills the District Four tributes will possess. Their district is heavily oriented towards fishing and maritime activities. Being a proficient swimmer is mandatory for everyone in District Four from an early age.

I enter the swimming pool complex. The main swimming pool is to my left. At the other end of the pool are doors that lead to the changing rooms and the hot tubs. I need the cooling waters of the main swimming pool if I'm to resolve my problem with Roger. I drop my dressing gown onto a chair and slip into the water. I swim for a few minutes before the sight of someone else swimming disrupts my rhythm. I've no idea who it is. Most likely it is one of the late-shift administration staff taking a relaxing swim before heading home. At this distance I can't tell if the head belongs to a male or female swimmer.

I ignore the other swimmer at first but curiosity gets the better of me. Besides, the swimmer could be a young woman willing to provide of the sort of company Roger desires. I swim closer and my heart misses a beat when I see the swimmer is indeed a young woman. I admire the rear view of her as she swims ahead of me. It could be an optical illusion caused by the rippling water, but I'll swear she has nothing on below her waist. That thought alone has Roger standing to attention. The girl hasn't seen me yet and I take a few moments to plan my next move. She could be the answer to my little problem, and I don't want to scare her off.

Uh-oh! She's seen me! Oh No! It's the girl from Twelve. Little Miss Frosty Face. I'm out of luck. Although if she's wearing that flimsy thing, perhaps I've misjudged her. More likely she thought, like me, that she would have the pool to herself and didn't bother to dress properly.

"Well, this is a surprise," I say. "I didn't think any of the other tributes knew about this place, and be brave enough to take a midnight swim. I can see you are someone I'm going to need to be wary of in the arena."

"You had best keep your distance from me, Cato," she replies. "We're not allowed to fight before we enter the arena."

Wow! She knows my name. All might not be lost.

"Why would you want to fight with me here?" I reply in a casual tone. "There's time for that soon enough. I intend to enjoy my swim and then go to bed. I suggest you do the same."

Now to test her mettle.

"Or can't you sleep?" I ask. "You wouldn't be the first tribute to be afraid and suffer sleepless nights before entering the arena."

"I'm not afraid," she says, defensively. "I just can't get used to sleeping on a soft bed."

Almost certainly a lie, but since she answered in a steady voice I will let it pass. I have her where I want her. I can see she will prove an interesting challenge tonight. Roger definitely agrees.

"Yeah, whatever," I reply. "Well, if you're not afraid you won't mind racing me to the other end of the pool and back."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun and I don't often get the chance to swim with a naked girl. Are you normally so argumentative?"

"I'm not naked. And I'm not arguing. I'm being curious."

"Ha! You may as well be naked for all that flimsy thing you are wearing is hiding. You have a nice body. You shouldn't be afraid to let people see it."

My first overt sexual comment and Roger nods in approval. I can see my comment has her bewildered. She'll either run like a rabbit for her apartment, or stand there frozen like a lamb awaiting slaughter. This is completely new territory for her. Perhaps she's even a virgin. Ha! Wouldn't that be the icing on the cake. My very first maiden for Roger to deflower!

"Are you ready? Go!" she calls suddenly and launches herself off in the direction of the far end.

"Hey! Cheat!" I call back before taking off after her. That's a response I hadn't expected. This one is definitely going to be worth the hunt.

I'll concede that she's a good swimmer. But I'm physically stronger. I gradually overhaul her, despite the ten metres start she gained by her sudden action. But she isn't done yet and seems to call on some hidden reserves of energy. In the end I can't tell which of us wins the race, but that isn't important. She's obviously willing to play some games with me. I just hope she realises how these games are going to end.

We haul ourselves out of the water and lie side by side regaining our breath. I study her as she lies facing me. Her face is so different from the frosty one I remember seeing during training. It's more relaxed. More alive. And as for her body … well I'm struggling to keep Roger under control and not to spoil things by jumping on her here and now.


	2. The girl in the lacy nightie

2: The girl in the lacy nightie

I can see she's interested in the sort of games Roger and I have in mind. She might not admit it outright, but I can tell she is aroused. It's the way she is looking at me … or more precisely, Roger, who is putting on a fine display of manliness. Anyway, a girl who goes wandering around alone in the depths of night wearing nothing but a short lacy nightie is fair game in my book. And it's a very wet lacy nightie now she has been swimming in it. Does she realise how it clings to her and accentuates her feminine assets. If I read her signals right she is eager for my next move. But I know I must be careful. One false step and she'll scurry off back to her apartment and the opportunity will be lost.

We make small talk. She's wary of me. Which is good. I like it when there is some resistance for me to overcome. The victory is all the more sweeter. She doesn't back away when I lean closer. As her reward I give her a kiss on her lips. The gentle sort that promises so much more. She responds in kind. Her body moulds itself into mine. Roger goes ballistic at the touch of her leg. Yes! She's definitely ripe for the taking.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she says with enough sincerity to make me think she is going to break and run after all.

"Why not?"

"Because we are enemies. We will be expected to try and kill each other in a few days."

"And does doing this makes a difference? This is now. The arena is later," I say trying to make it sound believable. She is right, of course. We shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop myself. I'm losing control of Roger. For Roger's sake, I must see if I can make her go all the way. It's a matter of pride.

"I don't know if I can separate the two," she say. "You have been taught to kill without mercy. But not everyone is like you."

"I have been taught how to use weapons and other combat skills. But not all Careers are merciless machines. Clove may fit that description, but unlike her I don't enjoy inflicting pain and death. I haven't killed anyone yet and I don't know how I'll react when the time comes," I say surprising even myself at this honest admission.

"But your training will still make you kill that person regardless of how you feel now. And that person could be me."

"I know. I won't like killing a person, but I will do it if necessary. It would be unfortunate if it is you I am facing in arena, but you are right, my training will help me make the right choice," I say trying to convince myself that it's the truth.

"I'm sure I shall die a lot happier knowing how cut up you are as you slit my throat," she says with a hint of sarcasm. Hmmm … She's a feisty one. I'm going to really enjoy seducing her. Roger is wetting his lips in anticipation.

"Yes, I may even shed a tear," I reply with equal sarcasm as I lean towards her and give her a second kiss. Her response confirms she is mine for the taking. She's falling into my snare perfectly. Any minute now she'll allow me to touch her intimately. I can tell she's inexperienced at this sort of game, but with a little help from me she will be able to play this game to my satisfaction.

We break for air. Just for one moment I fear she is going to overcome her lust and escape my clutches. But a third kiss seals her fate. My hands guide hers to the fully erect and throbbing weapon between my legs. She takes hold of Roger with both hands and at my prompting she strokes him gently. An experienced girl would have me moaning with pleasure by now, but she has still to learn that skill. Still, she isn't hurting Roger and is doing her best to please me. I show my appreciation by reciprocating her intimate caresses. Her reaction confirms what I already know. She's aroused and mine for the taking any time I'm ready.

Ah! No. She's not quite ready. She breaks our intimate hold and sits up. I must remember this is her first time, so she has doubts. She raises concerns about the security cameras watching us. I tell her not to worry about them. She fears I will force myself on her against her will. A legitimate concern, but if I read her mood correctly that is not really going to be an issue here. She has even more doubts. What's wrong with the girl? Then I get it. She wants me to prove myself as someone worthy to claim her special treasure. She wants to be able to look back afterwards and believe she surrendered her maidenhood to someone deserving of her gift.

In normal circumstances I'd be more patient, but it is late at night. In a matter of days at least one of us will be dead. If she wants to lose her virginity before taking what will almost certainly be a one-way trip into the arena, then tonight needs to be the night. Being here and dressing the way she has is a clear signal to any red-blooded male that she's ready for the plucking. I don't see any other contenders lining up. My instincts say I should simply tell her to stop stalling, lie on her back, and spread her legs so Roger can perform his duty.

But I stop myself. There's something about her that justifies my first impression of her. She's an enigma. Someone who is much harder to understand than appears at first sight. A greater prize awaits the boy who solves her puzzle. So I do something I wouldn't normally do. I offer her a means of escape. Of course, linked to this offer is a condition that if she doesn't take the escape route, then she is mine for the taking.

The game is simple. I give her a thirty seconds start to either leave or hide somewhere in the swimming pool complex. Somehow I don't think she'll take the coward's way out and simply leave. She'll hide, even though there are few hiding places in this complex. If I cannot find her within four minutes then the game is over and she and I will depart for our apartments without me giving her a good rogering. I will have failed to prove my worthiness to claim her special prize. However, if I find her, then Roger will ensure there is one less virgin in this world.

I start counting and she takes off at a steady jog. I'm relieved to see she doesn't chicken out and run straight for the exit. She heads off in the direction of the changing rooms and hot tubs. She'll not find many hiding places in there. I complete the count and walk to where I last saw her. A quick check of the changing rooms confirms she's not in there. I head down the corridor for the hot tubs. I suddenly realise my error. When Cassius told me about the hot tubs, I assumed there was a single room with many hot tubs, but there are eight rooms with three tubs in each. There are also large lockers along one wall in each room. She'll be in one of those, but I'm running out of time and won't have time to check all the lockers. I curse myself for my misplaced confidence. There is a chance I may not find her in time and I'll be expected to let her leave the victor.

Time has almost run out and I've still two rooms to search. I bolt into the next room and freeze in total shock. There she is … in plain sight! She's lounging in one of the tubs as though she has been waiting for me to join her. I just don't understand her. One minute she is playing hard to get, and the next she's giving me an open invitation.

"What kept you?" she says. "Your four minutes have almost expired. You nearly missed enjoying a treat. This water is absolutely heavenly. Not too hot and not too cold."

I'm not certain whether the treat she is referring to is the warm water, or her. The tub she is lying in is only just big enough for two. I slide into the water so that I'm facing her. My next move will be crucial. If I rush things before she's ready she'll resist and spoil the occasion. Roger is urging me towards immediate action.

"I'm impressed," I say. "Despite my apparent victory, you are in fact the winner. You allowed me to find you when you could have easily found a hiding place in these cupboards. What does that mean?"

"What would you like it to mean?" she replies with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I would like it to mean you have proved your cleverness and are now ready to continue where we left off before."

"Are you sure you are not too tired and wish to go to bed?" She's teasing me, of course. There's no hint of nervousness in her voice. I really am impressed with her.

"I think I could manage to stay awake all night given the right incentive. How about you?"

"The same. Are we done talking?"

"I thought girls like to talk," I say as I pull her towards me and wrap my arms around her. Roger is again wetting his lips in anticipation.

"There's a time and a place for everything. And talking isn't what I need right now."

We kiss and I can feel her yielding to my embrace. Holding her warm and soft body is having the usual effect on me. This is the point of no return. I don't think I'll be able to let her back out now. Not that she shows any signs of wanting to do so.

Then the lights go out. Several expletives escape my mouth before I control my frustration. What lousy timing! Just as Roger was about to perform his duty. I hold on tightly to her. I don't intend to let her slip away from me now. Fortunately the emergency lighting comes on a short while later.

"Stay where you are and don't move," comes a man's voice over a hidden speaker.

"I think we are about to be arrested or something," I whisper into her ear.


	3. Making out in the roof garden

3: Making out in the roof garden

I struggle to make sense of what has just happened. The two of us have been mistaken for a courting couple from the Capitol. We've been accused of breaking into the swimming pool complex and been thrown out of the Training Centre with nothing but a bath towel each to wear. The security guards must be fools! Still, it means I may still get to deflower my virgin. As long as we return before the 8 am roll call we are unlikely to be missed.

To her credit she's taken all this in her stride and her ardour doesn't seem to have diminished. All we need to do now is find somewhere to go so Roger can set about his work. The park around the Training Centre is surprisingly busy despite it being well after midnight. Most are young couples like us wanting to spend some time in private. We walk arm in arm for a while before coming across a café inside the park. It is closed at this time of night, but a roof garden on the upper level is not that far off the ground. With a little effort we could enjoy the privacy the roof garden offers.

Getting up there means scaling a wall. There are a few vines and shrubs against the wall which might help us get high enough to reach the top of the wall. As we get closer to wall I start to think it may be too high to scale after all. But she doesn't hesitate and in a matter of seconds she is over the wall. She looks down at me as though daring me to make my ascent just as quickly.

My larger body makes climbing more difficult and my climb to the top is anything but elegant. But she doesn't mock me. She just wanders around the chairs and tables as though looking for the ideal place to resume where we left off in the hot tubs. The tables are still cluttered with the remains of the food and drink the last patrons left behind. The café owners obviously intend to clean up in the morning. I notice they had the sense to lock up the drinks behind the bar. But all is not lost. There is a half finished bottle of wine left at one of the tables. I find a couple of glasses and rinse them in the small sink behind the bar before joining my dark haired beauty. She has found a comfortable looking settee and cleared the adjacent table. She is looking remarkably relaxed given the circumstances. Perhaps I don't need the wine to soften her up.

We share the wine and her eyes soon betray her readiness for me to claim my reward. In the swimming pool we were pushed for time, but here we can take all night if we wish. I fully intend to savour every moment of her deflowering. Roger throbs in agreement. I start with a gentle kiss and lightly roaming hands. She is clearly inexperienced, but shows herself willing to respond to my blatant overtures. My biggest difficulty is going to be controlling myself. Roger wants to consummate our union here and now, but I know my reward will be so much greater if I can be patient until she begs me to take her.

This is the first time I've been with a girl who has had no previous experience at this sort of thing. In some ways it is a new experience for me as well. I find it strange that she is wanting me to guide her actions. And when I do, she eagerly complies. The other girls I've been with have known their boundaries and have been quick to resist when I cross them. But not this girl. She seems to have no boundaries … at least, if she has, we haven't reached them yet. The feeling of power her submission gives me is electric. And yet even in her submission she seems to be in control of herself. As though she is luring me into her beautiful snare.

I can't control my urges any longer. Roger is more than ready to perform. This temptress has won me over. I roll her over onto her back so I can lie over her. Her eyes are encouraging me to give her a good rogering. But should I do so gently like a lover, or forcefully like a mighty warrior claiming his bounty. Cassius would laugh at my dilemma. His advice on this subject is to always show the girl who is master. If the act of consummation causes her pain, then so much the better. But in my experience I've never found that a very satisfying option. I therefore try something different. With this girl I'm going to take things gently. I caress and play with her intimately as our union moves towards a climax.

To my utter surprise she not only allows me to touch her intimately, but responds in kind. I can no longer tell which of us is in control of what is happening. Perhaps neither of us are. Roger seems to have a mind of his own. The flood of emotions that run through me is something I've never felt before as we both reach the point of no return. Roger plays his part like a rampant stallion.

"Careful. I don't want to get pregnant," she says.

I almost make the mistake of laughing out loud. She's way too late to worry about that. Roger has already made a substantial deposit in the District Twelve vault. I kiss her deeply and she doesn't bring up the subject again. Given our circumstances I don't think an unwanted pregnancy is likely to be an issue for her to worry about.

I don't know how long we have spent in our coupling. We are both exhausted … at least for the moment. Then she surprises me by resuming the wonderful caresses she seems to have mastered so quickly. Roger responds instantly, partly to return her intimacy, and partly because I can't stop myself. For the first time in my life I'm with a girl I actually want to be with over and over again.

Finally exhaustion overcomes us both and we fall asleep in each others arms. I have claimed her nightie as my trophy to remember this night. Her towel will have to suffice to protect her modesty when we return to the Training Centre in the morning.

I'm awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I wake with a start.

"Clove? What are you doing here?" I ask in a whisper so as not to wake my sleeping companion.

"Looking after our interests. Have you completely lost your mind or do you always carry your brain between your legs?"

"What are you getting at?" I reply struggling to hide my anger.

"Come downstairs and I'll explain it to you in a way that even you might understand," replies Clove.

If this was anyone other than Clove I would have told them where to go. But Clove is unpredictable and dangerous at the best of times. Having her as a temporary ally is far better than her being my enemy from the outset. I control my anger and follow her downstairs to the main part of the café.

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing my night's fun, Clove" I say.

"And were you planning on escorting her back to the Training Centre afterwards?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Duh! She's your enemy! In two days time she'll be trying to kill you. Here you are with a perfect opportunity to get rid of her and improve your chances of survival, and you suddenly have cotton wool for brains."

"Get rid of her? I'll not commit cold blooded murder! Nor will it do us any good anyway. If she dies before the Games start, the Gamemakers will just replace her. With her younger sister most likely."

"We don't need to kill her," replies Clove. "We just need to prevent her from returning to the Training Centre before the morning roll call. After that she'll be a fugitive and the peacekeepers will arrest her. And we get to face her younger sister in the arena. Much better odds, don't you agree?"

"Well, I suppose so. Yes. But it would be an underhand trick. I don't like the idea of doing it."

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. I've-suddenly-got-morals," says Clove sarcastically. "You lure the girl to this secluded spot for one purpose only. It wouldn't surprise me if she was virgin and you didn't hesitate to perform your own personal reaping. Another notch to your belt. Did Dick, or whatever you call your rod, perform its mission to your satisfaction? Did you claim some trophy to hang on your wall and remind yourself of another plucked cherry? You make me laugh."

"Roger, not Dick. I'm not sorry for what we did tonight. And she wasn't complaining either. Besides, what brought you here anyway? I bet you've been doing something just as intimate."

"I'm not going to tell you where I've been or what I was doing. But it is lucky for you I noticed you climbing into this roof garden. It didn't take a genius to work out what you were intending to do. So? Are you going to help me deal with … what's her name, anyway?"

"Um … I don't know. I never asked. It didn't seem important."

"Oh Cato! What a selfish arrogant pig you are," chortles Clove. "Well I guess that means you weren't planning on seeing her again. Perhaps that's as well given the circumstances. OK, let's find some rope or something so we can tie her up and prevent her from leaving here. By the time she is discovered in the morning it will be too late for her to get back to the Training Centre."

"I don't like this, Clove. It is a dirty trick."

"Oh, and seducing a sixteen year old girl for the sole purpose of satisfying your carnal lusts isn't a dirty trick?"

"That's different. It's … Um … giving Roger a treat."


	4. Loyalty

4: Loyalty

"Look at it this way, Cato," says Clove when she sees I'm still unhappy about her plan. "You are saving her from a certain death. This way she at least gets a chance to escape and live a full life."

"Not much of a chance," I reply. "And being a fugitive from the law for the rest of your life is hardly living a full life, just a slightly longer one."

Clove's arguments don't win me over so much as stop my protests. I don't prevent her from looking around the café for some rope. There are times when I regret that Clove and I are products of the District Two training academy. Loyalty to your district matters above everything else.

Clove finds a length of chain and some padlocks in a box upstairs. The chain and locks are like the ones used to secure the drink cabinets behind the bar. Minutes later Clove has the chain locked around the sleeping girl's ankle and the other end fastened to a heavy table.

"You realise she will likely scream the place down as soon as she wakes," I say while Clove is admiring her handiwork.

"Good point," concedes Clove. "There must be some type of electronic shield that protects this part of the café from the elements. It should be soundproof as well. Let's go and look for the control panel and activate the shield."

Despite our efforts to stay silent, I'm sure I hear a noise from upstairs as we are searching downstairs. It could be the girl awakening. After a few minutes searching we locate the control panel. It is well labelled, so it only takes us a few seconds to start the force shield that acts like an invisible roof over the upper level of the café. We return upstairs.

"See, she's still asleep," says Clove. "The sound you heard was probably the force field powering up."

"I don't know," I reply. "I'm still not comfortable leaving her chained like this. It's an underhand trick."

"Think yourself lucky I didn't chain you as well," replies Clove in her cold hearted manner I've seen her display many times before. "You saw her in training yesterday. She's dangerous. Her sister will be a much easier opponent."

"But someone will find her in the morning and set her free," I reply, repeating my earlier argument against leaving her in this state.

"Yes. But she will have missed the eight o'clock security check by then and be reported as a fugitive. If she's careless enough to reappear after that then she'll be arrested and executed. She'll most likely be caught anyway; a naked girl with nowhere to go is going to be an easy target for even the most inept peacekeeper."

I can't fault Clove's logic. My motives for what happened tonight were simply to satisfy my lust. In that respect it is a mission accomplished with flying colours. I wasn't looking for any long term commitment. Still, it's a shame. In other circumstances I would have wanted to repeat my time with my deflowered maiden. Roger's renewed stirring confirms his agreement.

Clove and I return to the Training Centre. Thankfully Clove has read the huge rule book relating to the what tributes may and may not do during training. She found the rules that said the tributes can come and go from the Training Centre as they wish, providing we are inside the Training Centre for the automated roll call at eight o'clock each morning and evening. Clove also found a rule that states any tribute leaving the Training Centre does so at their own risk. With a bit of flexible interpretation, the rules prohibiting fighting, or sabotaging another tribute's chances, only applies while the tributes are inside the Training Centre. Not that any of this makes me feel any happier about the underhand trick we pulled. On reflection we should have at least left her with something to wear. My uneasiness about what Clove and I have done is instantly forgotten when we enter our apartment to find Cassius sat up waiting for us. He's not a happy man.

"It's three o'clock in the morning! Where the deuce have you two been?" asks Cassius.

"Out," replies Clove, clearly intending her brief answer to be the end of the matter.

"Don't get smart with me, girlie," snaps Cassius. "I've mentored enough arrogant fools in my time. You are my responsibility while you are in training. Regardless of what the Gamemakers rules say, you don't leave the Training Centre without my permission. Understand?"

Only someone incredibly strong, or someone with a death wish, would confront Clove like this. She isn't the most mentally stable of people at the best of times. That, and her proficiency with knives, makes her extremely dangerous.

"I was following Cato while he snared the girl from Twelve," says Clove. It's not exactly the truth, but it diverts Cassius's wrath away from her towards me. Cassius looks at me for an explanation.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a midnight swim downstairs," I say. "The girl from Twelve was there. She was ripe for the plucking, so I obliged. Some fool of a security officer mistook us for a couple from the Capitol and threw us out."

"Tangling with her was ill advised," says Cassius. "She's a volunteer. Something that is almost unheard of outside Districts One and Two these days. That makes her very dangerous."

"Not any more," says Clove. "We sorted her out."

Between Clove and I we give Cassius the details of what we have done. I thought he might tell us to go back to the café and release her, but instead he actually seems pleased.

"OK. If she's out of the running then you haven't wasted your time tonight. We'll let your unapproved absence go. Just to be safe, I'll have the entrance to the Training Centre monitored overnight in case she makes an appearance. I presume she isn't likely to have been following close behind you and already be back in her apartment?"

"Not a chance," says Clove confidently. "She was fast asleep when we left. Besides, even when she wakes, she won't be able to free herself without help."

"I hope for your sakes you are right," replies Cassius. "If she has already made it back to the Training Centre while we've been talking then you are facing one extremely dangerous opponent."

"Well, I don't intend to worry about the impossible. I'm going to bed," says Clove as she flounces off to her room.

I start to head for my room but Cassius holds me back for a few moments so we can talk alone.

"Next time you want to satisfy your primal urges I suggest you let me make the appropriate arrangements. The girl from Twelve worries me for the simple reason I haven't been able to find out much about her. She's not the scrawny half-starved kid you normally see as a tribute from the outer districts. She strikes me as the sort who could handle herself in a difficult situation. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if she makes it back to the Training Centre in time for the morning roll call."

"Even if she does return in time, she can't do much about what happened" I say. "The Hunger Games are not a sporting event where everyone plays by some code of honour. What Clove and I did is within the rules. The Gamemakers are powerless to intervene."

"It's not what the Gamemakers might do that should be worrying you."

"Well, I'm not afraid of her. If that's what you mean."

"Hmmm … I think you should at least be on your guard until we are certain she's failed to return to the Training Centre in time."

I acknowledge his advice although I feel he is being over cautious. I return to bed but have difficultly sleeping. Something Cassius said keeps playing over and over in my mind. He's right, she did handle herself well in a difficult situation.


	5. Idle rumours

5: Idle rumours.

I wake the next morning after a restless night. I just couldn't stop thinking about the girl from Twelve. Something about her is driving me crazy. Roger agrees. He has been standing to attention all night. She was a virgin and I deflowered her without giving her feelings a moment's thought at the time. Now I reflect on my actions I feel a huge thrill flowing through me over and over again. At first I think this thrill is the prospect of deflowering yet more virgins once I emerge victorious from these Hunger Games. But I soon realise my thoughts are centred on just one girl. The girl from Twelve. It's not deflowering more virgins that is causing these strange emotions to boil inside me, but being with one particular girl. What can it all mean?

I'm eating breakfast with Clove when the 8 am automated roll call occurs. A short beep and flashing light on our identity bracelets is the only indication the roll call has been carried out. Our two mentors, Cassius and Enobaria, appear ten minutes later.

"Your girl hasn't returned to the Training Centre since I started the watch on the Reception area," says Cassius. "Now the roll call has been done she will be reported as missing and be hunted as a criminal. Once they catch her she'll probably be executed. It looks like your plan has succeeded. We must consider how to capitalise on her elimination from the Games."

A part of me feels sorrow at the finality of Clove and my actions last night. But I know I mustn't dwell on it. The Hunger Games are a ruthless winner-takes-all contest, and I can't afford to lose my concentration. I know Clove won't give the girl's fate any further thought. I just wish I found her so easy to forget.

Enobaria comes up with the idea of spreading rumours around the Training Centre that suggest the girl from Twelve ran away because I broke her heart. I agree with Enobaria's plan even though I know the rumour is a complete lie. It only takes a few minutes to start the rumour mill running. Like any rumour, it spreads like wildfire around the Training Centre. I can see the effect on the other tributes when I enter the training room for our final morning of training. My reputation as an alpha male has taken a huge boost and I start to feel happier at the outcome of last night's drama. The look one of the other girl tributes gives me makes me wonder whether I have time to seduce and deflower another maiden before we enter the Hunger Games arena. But memories of the girl from Twelve invade my thoughts and I decide to pass on the opportunity.

This afternoon we perform individually in front of the Gamemakers. This evening we will be awarded our final scores. Scores which will influence sponsors, who may ultimately decide whether we live or die in the arena. District One and Two tributes are never short of willing sponsors, but there are usually conditions attached to the sponsorship. Most sponsors don't demand anything too outrageous in exchange for their sponsorship, but a few require favours that only the desperate or the careless would accept. Cassius and Enobaria are expected to negotiate good sponsorship deals on our behalf.

Since the assessments are done in district order, I've finished my routine early and have nearly four hours to myself while the twenty tributes after me are assessed. I decide I need to relax and cool off in the swimming pool, so I promptly grab some swimming trunks from my room and make my way to the pool.

There are about twenty other swimmers in the swimming pool when I arrive. I presume they are Training Centre staff since the general public is not allowed into the Centre for the duration of the Games. I enter the water and begin to swim up and down one of the lanes. I feel the tension that had been building inside me ease as I settle into a steady rhythm. My mind replays my assessment performance in front of the Gamemakers. I followed my mentors' advice and produced a varied but solid performance of fighting skills. Perhaps not enough to score a twelve, but worthy of at least a ten and possibly an eleven.

Then my world turns upside down in an instant. I miss my stroke and take a mouthful of water. I cough and splutter as I check my eyes aren't deceiving me. They aren't. It's the girl from Twelve.

"If you want to drown yourself, then at least wait until we are in the arena," she says. "That way you will save the Gamemakers the trouble of replacing you. Not that you seemed concerned about troubling them last night."

"You! … How did you get in here? Aren't the peacekeepers hunting you?"

"You shouldn't believe idle rumours. Particularly those you invented yourself. Or is Clove the instigator of the falsehoods about me?"

"I had nothing to do with chaining you to that table," I say before realising my comment means I've lost the initiative. "That was Clove's doing. Not that I expect you to believe me."

"Actually I do believe you. I was only pretending to be asleep when you left. Which means I know you didn't exactly leap to my defence when Clove locked that chain on my ankle. You have some serious grovelling to do before I'll forgive you for that."

"Why would I want your forgiveness?" I say firmly, trying to regain the initiative. "I don't agree with what Clove did, but I wasn't going to fight with her on your behalf. What you and I enjoyed last night isn't likely to be repeated. In some ways I'm sorry you escaped because it means we must now face each other in the arena."

This girl must be dreaming if she's thinks I'm going to say sorry to her. And grovelling is completely out of the question. I don't grovel to anyone. Has she never heard of the saying 'all is fair in love and war'? The Hunger Games are our own personal war. I'm not proud of what Clove and I did, but I'm not going to apologise for our actions. That's not how things work in my world.

"I shall deal with Clove in due course," she continues. "But despite everything I did enjoy your company last night. You and I need not part company so soon; unless that is what you want."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It's like all my birthdays have come at once. Roger stirs from his slumber. I practically killed this girl and she's wanting a repeat performance! Is she so besotted with me that she's mine for the taking. Well Roger and I are happy to oblige. I just need to find a means of getting her alone somewhere. But what tactics should I use? Do I just grab her by the hair and drag her off to a quiet corner to slake my lust, or do I need to talk her into surrendering herself to my eager weapon?

"What an intriguing girl you are. I am tempted to take up your offer. When do you propose we continue our liaison?"

"How about now? Here," she replies in a very matter of fact tone.

"In front of all these people? I really have misjudged you. Here I was thinking you were a sweet innocent girl. I was anticipating you wanting a more private venue," I say.

"They seem to be in short supply at the moment."

"What time is your assessment?" I ask.

"I must report at five o'clock. We have plenty of time, if that's your concern."

"And what if I were to detain you long enough for you to miss your assessment?"

"Are you trying to seduce me? Or do you have more dirty tricks in mind? You know the consequences of missing the assessment session as well as I. I will be given the lowest possible score. Not that I expect them to give me more than a mediocre score anyway. A five or a six at best. Nothing as good as the nine or ten you Careers normally achieve."

"Don't under-estimate yourself. Your courage in volunteering for your sister should earn you at least a seven. Regrettably your performance in my company last night doesn't count for any marks in the Gamemakers eyes, but if it were up to me I'd award an extra couple points for that alone."

"So what do you have in mind that might make me miss my assessment? Nothing involving chains I hope."

"Ha ha ha! … No. That's more Clove's style. She likes her victims helpless and at her mercy. Me? I prefer mine to willingly surrender themselves to their fate. Just like you did in the hot pool last night."

"That's not how I remember it. You make it sound as though it was your plan for me to come out of hiding and allow you to find me before your time was up?"

"Yes," I lie. Never let the truth stand in the way of a good story. "And it worked. Had you remained hidden, I would have known you were not really mine for the taking and would have left you alone. But you surrendered yourself and we both gained what we each wanted."

"So what are you proposing now? That I surrender myself to you this afternoon and skip my assessment?" she asks in a mocking tone.

To be truthful, I couldn't care less whether or not she makes it to her assessment appointment. She's far too willing to put herself in danger to be a serious contender. Which means she's never going to survive the opening bloodbath inside the Hunger Games arena. Her sponsors can only be of help to her if she survives those opening minutes. Still, I don't mind stringing her along for a while if it means I get to satisfy my mounting primal urges. Roger wets his lips and nods in agreement.


	6. A simple game

6: A simple game.

I still can't get over how this girl still wants to play games with me. But I'm not going to turn down a blatant invitation.

"That would be an interesting challenge and one worthy of my skills," I reply to her question. "But somehow I don't think you are so desperate for my company that you would go that far."

"Has anyone ever told you how conceited you are?" she laughs.

"Frequently. But don't let that distract you from falling at my feet and pleading for my attentions."

She moves closer and I draw her into an embrace. We kiss and caress each other gently.

"Is this the best you can do?" she taunts. "I'm not going to miss my assessment for the sake of a kiss and cuddle."

"Hah! Of course you won't. This is just to warm you up. To hint at the delights that await you if you truly surrender yourself to me. You had a glimpse of the possibilities last night. At least until Clove interfered."

Ha-ha! That's got her thinking. I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. She doesn't know what awaits her. But she's not backing down.

"I'm still waiting to hear how you propose to lure me into your snare," she says in a surprisingly calm tone. "I may not be experienced in this sort of thing, but I know I'm not some weak-kneed girl who swoons at the prospect of being alone with you."

"I agree!" I concede. "Last night you proved yourself with flying colours. Had you revealed yourself to be some blushing maiden who is all talk and no action, then we wouldn't be having this conversation now. My proposal is simple. Tonight our mentors are throwing Clove and I a private party in our apartment. A party that will include a few guests from the Capitol. If you want to spend some time with me tonight, then all you need to do is mingle with those guests when they arrive and be admitted to the party."

I suspect Cassius and Enobaria will hit the roof if this girl turns up at our party. But I'll cross that bridge if the need arises. I don't know if it is bravery or foolhardiness which is driving her onwards, but I want her. I'm determined I'm going to give her another good rogering before we enter the arena.

"I can hardly pass as someone from the Capitol," she says. "I have 'district girl' virtually tattooed across my forehead."

"I didn't say you would find it easy. It will present you with a few challenges. But I promise you the effort will be worth your while. And don't worry about blending in with the guests. They are all young women not much older than you, and they won't be wearing many clothes. You should fit right in."

"Prostitutes?! You want me to mingle with prostitutes?" she replies, clearly shocked at the prospect.

"No. Not prostitutes. Potential sponsors … or at least their daughters. You have no idea how desirable a potential Hunger Games victor is to the people in the Capitol. They would literally sell their daughters to have the victor associated with their family. So what do you say to my offer?"

"What an unusual invitation. I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended. I'm not saying I will … and I'm not saying I won't … attend your party."

"Well, if you don't you can have a good night's sleep and I'm sure I shall console myself in the arms of one … or several … of our party guests."

I hope she doesn't back out now. For the first time in months I've found a girl who fascinates me.

"But I still don't understand how all this is going to stop me attending my assessment on time," she says. Great! She's still willing to play my game.

"Gaining entry to our party isn't going to be easy. The security will be tight, especially after the guards made that mistake with us last night. I can give you a few helpful hints this afternoon if you can make it worth my while. Of course you will have to decide how long to stay here with me. Is a late arrival at your assessment going to be worth the additional hint I can give you? Will missing your assessment entirely be worth a guaranteed entry to the party?"

"That hardly seems fair. How do I know the hints you intend to give me will be of any value at all? And what do I need to do to gain these hints?"

"That's the gamble you must take. You won't know if the hints are of any value until you use them. But without them you stand very little chance of gatecrashing the party. As for what you need to do … why don't you use your imagination?"

Before I realise what she is doing she has dragged me under the water and locked me in a kiss. I'm taken completely by surprise and my struggles are ineffective despite my superior strength. I momentarily panic thinking she's about to kill me, but we surface for air just in time.

"That was a dangerous thing to do," I gasp. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Reminding you that I'm an equal partner in our liaison. Just because I allow you to take advantage of my body doesn't mean I won't face you in the arena and fight you to the death," she says with remarkable strength.

"You are full of surprises. Each time I think I understand you, I find I've a far harder task before me. You are truly a worthy challenge. But you haven't earned your first hint yet."

She has a long way to go before I will consider her my equal. Nevertheless she immediately moves into action and Roger is her target. In this public place I can't do much to stop her without showing myself to be under her control. Roger responds willingly to her caresses and before long is a throbbing beast I can barely contain.

"Careful, girl" I sigh. "We aren't alone. I can't take much more of this."

"Girl? I have a name. If you want me to stop, then ask me by name," she replies increasing the wonderful attention she is bestowing on Roger. The minx ignores my pleas and I'm struggling to maintain control. I could simply push her away, but that would be an admission of defeat. And I refuse to concede defeat to anybody.

"My name. You only need to say my name and I'll stop," she repeats.

"Alright! Alright! … I'm sorry! … I don't know your name," I admit.

"I didn't think you did. There's a punishment for that. What's it to be? A hint for tonight's party? Or do I continue with what I'm doing?"

"Ok! Ok! You get a hint. Just stop."

"No. The hint first. Then I stop."

"The six guests are meeting at the reception desk in the main Training Centre lobby at eight-thirty and will be escorted up to our apartment once they have all arrived. You will need to take the place of one of them somehow," I say quickly.

"Thank you, Cato," she says as she continues with her exquisite attentions. Roger is hers to command but I stop her before Roger explodes. I reward her efforts with a kiss and embrace. Too late I realise Roger is still not fully under my command.

"You shall have to work doubly hard for your next hint," I say. "Now go and find a vacant hot pool while I go to the changing room. I shall join you shortly."

She hesitates, but does as I ask. I need to make a quick visit to the changing rooms before she realises the state of my swimming trunks. I can't have her thinking she has got the better of me.

"What took you so long?" she asks when I join her in the hot tub a few minutes later.

"A call of nature. Have you missed me?" I reply.

She laughs and slides into my welcoming arms. For someone who is obviously inexperienced at this sort of game she shows remarkable natural talent. I just hope her survival instincts aren't as good inside the Hunger Games arena or she'll prove to be a serious challenger. Perhaps I've been too ready to dismiss Clove's assessment of her. Still, if I can seduce her into missing her assessment this afternoon then she's as good as dead.

"You can try for your second hint any time you are ready," I say.

Given her inexperience this should tax her abilities. I must be careful I don't make it too hard for her or she'll simply give up and leave. I don't doubt my mentors would advise me to let her walk away, and for me to have nothing further to do with her. But the pleasant memories of our time last night are still invading my thoughts. I still can't believe she still wants to be with me despite Clove and I leaving her chained up. Perhaps she likes that sort of thing.

Our play is interrupted when an older couple enter the room we are in and enter the adjacent hot tub. I silently curse their arrival. My dark haired vixen will almost certainly give up now. The other couple give us a brief greeting and then ignore us entirely. They are simply content to soak in the warm water.

My girl is obviously trying to decide what to do next. I just lean back against the side of the tub and wait for her move. I offer no encouragement or suggestion about what she should do next. Then she decides.


	7. A party for two

7: A party for two.

She takes a deep breath and ducks under the chest-deep water. Before I know it Roger is receiving her attention and is responding enthusiastically. As before, her enthusiasm makes up for her inexperience and I need to be careful she doesn't push me over the edge again.

After what seems like an age, she surfaces for air. She looks at me as though expecting another hint to help her gatecrash tonight's party. As pleasant as her attentions have been, she'll have to try harder than that. I gently shake my head, silently refusing her plea. She frowns and goes thoughtful for a few moments before submerging again.

This time Roger receives more forceful attention which is uncomfortable and borders on being painful. I reach down to stop her actions before she causes me real pain. I soon realise my mistake. She's been testing me to see how rough she can be before I stop her. I've unintentionally shown her where my boundaries are and she doesn't hesitate to exploit that knowledge.

She gains her second hint while I'm practically pleading with her to release her grip. I don't know if the couple in the other hot tub realise what we are doing, but if I scream out in pain they will undoubtedly notice. If that happens then before long rumours will be flowing around the Training Centre. Rumours which will undo the good work done by those started by Enobaria.

In the end I can't delay her long enough for her to miss her assessment. My opinion of her has improved substantially in the few hours we have been together this afternoon. She's proved herself to be resourceful, independent and imaginative. Her willingness to explore new territory is something I've never seen in a girl before. But I'm undoubtedly the winner of this afternoon's liaison. I made sure she had to work hard for her hints. As much as she wanted me to reciprocate her intimate attentions, I steadfastly refused to share the pleasure. She was clearly frustrated, but neither complained or lost her calm demeanour.

Later, when I hear the Gamemakers have awarded her a score of eleven, I'm neither surprised nor shocked. The announcement of the scores also provides me with her name; Katniss Everdeen. But her score has forced a change of plans about tonight's party. Cassius and Enobaria were reluctant to allow Katniss to attend tonight's party in the first place, and Clove just glared at me when I told her about this afternoon. A score of eleven guarantees my mentors won't allow Katniss anywhere near the potential sponsors' daughters at tonight's party. Cassius wants me to tell her to stay away. I'm at the point of reluctantly agreeing to do so when Clove comes to my aid. Clove says she would prefer to skip the party and make her own arrangements for tonight. I seize the opportunity to say I would prefer to spend my evening with Katniss. After a lengthy lecture from Cassius about the ingratitude of modern-day tributes and the need to secure good sponsors, he arranges with his counterparts from District One for the party to be hosted by Marvel and Glimmer.

Two hours later I'm ready to receive my special guest. To his credit, Cassius doesn't persist in showing his disapproval. He even suggests tonight may still work to my advantage, providing I show Katniss who is the master. I reassure him that I fully intend to put this dark haired vixen in her place. Even if she and I were not about to face each other as deadly foes in a few days time, I cannot allow any girl I lie with to think she is my equal. Independence in a girl is alright up to a point, but when it comes to attending to my carnal needs then only one person is the master. Me.

At the agreed time Clove leaves for wherever she is going. Katniss and I will have this apartment to ourselves for over five hours. Cassius confirms Katniss has succeeded in replacing one of tonight's guests and is waiting downstairs to be escorted to what she believes will be a party. I ask Cassius to go downstairs and escort Katniss into my lair. Yes! I'm going to enjoy devouring this girl.

My heart misses a beat when I take her coat and see what she is wearing. I know I said the party guests would not be wearing much, but I didn't realise Katniss was so willing to wear such skimpy clothes. Her cropped top is a cut so as to fit her form snugly. It seems to be held in place by a single tie at the back. Her midriff is bare with a tiny jewel in her naval. The belt holding her skirt hangs from her hips. The pleated miniskirt stops well short of her knees, which are covered by matching sheer stockings.

The little vixen even poses for me as I drool over the sight she presents. I move in for the kill but stop suddenly when she unexpectedly resists my advances.

"Not so fast, Cato. We have a few things to sort out before we go any further."

What on earth is she talking about? Please don't tell me she's going to impose boundaries for tonight's frolics.

"Firstly … What is my name?" she asks. A fair enough question after my admission this afternoon.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I laugh. "After this evening's television broadcasts I could hardly not know it."

"Well, that's an improvement on a few hours ago. Now, there is the not-so-small matter of you abandoning me last night with a chain locked around my ankle. I think I deserve some serious grovelling from you for that shabby trick."

Grovel?! I don't grovel to anybody. It's time I put this girl in her place.

"I said I'm sorry and explained it was Clove's doing. What more do you want me to do?"

"Don't hide behind Clove's skirt. You can kiss my feet. Then I might forgive you."

"Kiss your feet?! You're joking, of course!" I laugh. Of course she must be joking. "… You're not, are you?"

An awkward silence breaks out. I've not anticipated her resistance. What game does she think she is playing? Surely she can't still be wanting to be treated as my equal. She's a girl! An utterly fascinating and very desirable girl, but a girl nonetheless. I take her coat in order to fill the silence.

I pick up a tray of food on the way back and offer it too her. She takes a few nibbles and briefly thanks me before resuming the silence. This could go on all night.

I sit facing her, trying to understand her game. I try starting a few conversations but they quickly fizzle out. Against all the norms she seems adamant about her demand. If it weren't such a demeaning request I might comply. I don't feel proud about leaving her chained up last night and I would normally be prepared to apologise. But kissing her feet is … is … hmmm … perhaps I might be able to turn the tables on her.

Without warning I get up and move towards her. Ha! That's scared her … if only for a moment. I sit on the floor next to her feet. Before she can gather her wits I have her shoe off and I've delivered a quick peck on the top of her foot. I've taken her by surprise. Good. That'll teach her to play games with the master. Now to start driving her wild and into the compliant girl she should be.

I remove her other shoe and nibble her toes. I can tell she's never experienced this before and she's responding exactly as I want. She'll soon be mine for the taking.

"So, am I forgiven for leaving you alone in the café last night?" I ask.

"Mmmm … possibly. Why don't we move over to the couch and you can apologise some more?"

Yes! You're all mine now, Katniss Everdeen! I pick her up and lie her down on the couch. I kneel besides her head and give her a deep and passionate kiss. She can't help herself. In the presence of the master she can only yield her body to my touch. My hands explore the exposed parts of her body. Her breathing tells me she is anxious for me to go further. I don't rush things. We have plenty of time and the more desperate she becomes the greater my victory. I kiss her neck and play with her hair. She's warming up nicely. Roger is bursting for action. Patience my friend.

"Wait, Cato!" she gasps.

I grant her a moments respite to mover herself into a better position. Good. I like it when she's eager for more serious games.

"You are going too fast for me," she says. "We have plenty of time tonight, or have you other plans for later on?"

"My only plans for tonight involve you and only you," I reply almost drooling at the thought.

I don't add that my plans involve some very intimate games which will broaden her horizons no end. I work through in my mind how to proceed from here. If I'm not mistaken she is well and truly ready. I look into her eyes and see she seems distracted. Is she having second thoughts? Too bad if she is. The time for backing out was when she was downstairs.

"You are going all thoughtful on me," I say.

"Sorry," she replies without explaining what was distracting her.

My hands haven't stopped gently caressing her. Her body moulds itself to my exploring touch. Then she responds by unfastening my shirt and slipping a hand inside. Her other hand takes mine and guides it to her shoulder. I resume stroking her hair. She is almost purring in delight. And I'm enjoying her light touches on my chest. I kiss her neck and she practically melts into my arms.

"I'm not experienced at this sort of thing," she confesses. "Tell me what you would like me to do."

"Anything? You would do anything?" I reply, pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.


	8. A shower for two

8: A shower for two.

"Yes. Within reason," she replies.

"Can you dance?" I ask. I want to see how compliant my little vixen is to her master's commands.

"I haven't danced in years, but I think I can remember how. Is that what you want me to do? Dance with you?"

"Yes. I'll put on some music and we shall dance."

It's a fast and energetic dance. She's remarkable graceful for someone who claims not to have danced for years. Before long her glistening skin is starting to drive me to distraction. She doesn't shy away when I pull her close to me. I can't work out whether or not she realises the effect she is having on me. I can tell she's aroused, but I'm struggling to remember that I'm the master here and I mustn't allow her to take control. My sweat-soaked shirt is clinging to me and I decide it is time to move on to the next stage of my plan.

"We need a shower," I say, grabbing her hand before she can object. Strangely she doesn't pull back. Surely she knows there is only one shower cubicle in the bathroom and I've no intention of letting her out of my sight. She calmly follows me like a lamb to the slaughter. Come to the big bad wolf's lair, my pretty. Hehehe.

I stop by the door to the shower cubicle and turn to face her. Without saying a word I start to undress her. Given her minimal attire, her disrobing only takes a few moments. I expected some resistance, but she makes no attempt to stop me. Far from it. As soon as I have her naked, she starts to undress me. This is delightful, but is not what I planned. How can I show her who is master if she shows no sign of resisting. Roger is less concerned about my dilemma and stands ready for action. Soon, my friend. Very soon.

I set the shower control buttons and we step into the water. Other than the communal showers at the District Two academy, I've never shared a shower with a girl before. Consequently I'm not really prepared for the powerful emotions it stirs inside both of us. I rub the soapy water over her body, exciting both of us. When she responds in kind I begin to forget all about my mission to teach her who is master. What starts as some light kissing soon leads on to some more serious games. Roger receives her attention and yet again I feel myself losing control. But I soon realise I don't care which of us is in control. It's the game that matters. This devilish and delightful game. Too late I realise she's driven me to distraction and Roger has become her plaything. I should force her hands away and make her stop … but I don't want to. I can't resist her.

As soon as the drying cycle has finished I scoop Katniss into my arms and carry her through to the bedroom. After the pleasant sensation of the shower, I'm ready to prove my strength. Not just to impress her, but to stamp my authority on her … to mark out my territory.

I suppose I could have laid her gently on the bed and continue our liaison like two impassioned lovers. But we aren't lovers in the true sense of the word. We are warriors about to enter a battle to the death. My lust is overpowering my control, and the urge to prove my superiority is sweeping through me.

I throw her onto the bed so I may leap on her before she can escape my clutches. She is clearly surprised by my action, but in a flash she rolls to one side causing me to miss my target. Not only does she make me look foolish, but she has the audacity to laugh as though this is a lovers' game. I make a grab for her arm but again she is too swift. Her refusal to take the opportunity to run means she is willing to take me on at my own game.

"Just you wait until I get hold of you," I say in frustration.

"Hahaha," she laughs. "Perhaps it is you who should worry about me getting hold of you."

My initial embarrassment abates as I realise she is genuine in her readiness to play me at my own game. I've heard boys talk about being with girls who like to play rough, but I always thought they were bragging and no such girl existed. And now I find I'm here in my room with one.

"No holds barred then?" I ask.

"No holds barred," Katniss replies in a sultry tone.

I make a grab for her and catch her wrist. But she retaliates with a swift kick and I lose my grip. It takes me nearly ten minutes before I can pin her in a position where she yields. Now for the tricky part. Will she resume her struggles as soon as I release her to claim my reward, or will she honour her surrender?

"You have one minute to claim your prize," she purrs. "After that, watch out."

Roger sets about claiming my victory, which is all the sweeter for the work I've had to do to achieve it. But I can't savour my victory for too long. I'm ready for her when Katniss resumes her fight. We play in this manner for hours. My strength means I win two rounds out of three, but she doesn't complain when I take my reward. And she wins more than a few tussles, which requires me to concede to her desires. I'll not disgrace myself by refusing her demands after she had willingly complied to mine. In any case, our wants and desires are not all that different.

All too soon our time is over and Katniss returns to her room. Clove is due back at 2 o'clock and Cassius warned us that Katniss had best be gone by then. Clove returns on time and from her happy and dreamy look must have enjoyed her time tonight. I'm too exhausted to have a long conversation and both of us head for our beds with little more than a brief conversation.

As I expected, Cassius joins us for breakfast and wants my confirmation that I showed Katniss who was boss, and that I put her in her place. I evade his questions as long as possible but he persists. My claim that I forced her to yield to my lusts isn't entirely false, but isn't completely true either. While I can probably claim more victories than defeats, it was anything but a one-sided match. My night-time games with Katniss were not how I envisaged they would turn out. The powerful emotions still surging through my body make me wonder whether the actual outcome was what I really desired all along. I most certainly want a return match with my dark-haired vixen.

"So," probes Cassius. "If I were to walk up to the Everdeen girl and mention you are wanting to repeat your activities last night, will she tremble in fear and try to run away?"

"Um … She may well tremble, but I don't know about running away," I reply. I don't mention that her trembles may be from desire rather than fear.

"Well I suppose that is something, at least," says Cassius. "So what do you intend to do now to seal her fate?"

"What can I do? Today we are preparing for tonight's interview with Caesar Flickerman. I'll not see her again until tonight."

"We should spread more rumours," suggests Clove. "Rumours which will embarrass and humiliate her."

"Yes," replies Cassius. "Good idea. I'll contact Enobaria. Spreading rumours is her speciality."

"What sort of rumours?" I ask, not certain where this is leading.

"One's which say an unnamed girl tribute has been keeping Dick amused," says Clove.

"Roger, not Dick," I reply. "Anyway, who would be interested in our night-time frolics? We can't be the first tributes to let our hormones get the better of us."

"How would your girl feel if her indiscretions were broadcast to all of Panem? To her family?" adds Cassius.

Cassius and Clove busy themselves coming up with all sorts of juicy rumours. The rumours will undoubtedly improve my standing at the expense of Katniss. I should be pleased, but I can't raise much enthusiasm to carry out another underhand trick.

"I don't know whether this is going to be a good idea," I say.

"Nonsense," says Cassius. "You put her in her place last night, but no one was a witness. Now you need to do this in public. Otherwise she could claim all sorts of things occurred between you and turn the tables on you. I mean, she could claim something ridiculous like making you kiss her feet. Hahaha!"

"Um …"

[The end (?) … This story continues from episode 3 of _Katniss and Cato: Love in Dangerous Waters_]


End file.
